


Unexpected

by Cannibal_Cupcakes, Gh0st_K1d



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE SOFTNESS TRAIN, All one big happy poly, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hajime is half mercreature, Healthy Relationships, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Its very very mild though, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nagito is a Kitsune, No angst in sight yall, One Shot, Polyamory, Trans Komaeda, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Yasuke is a Vampire, its adorable, only good feels here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Cannibal_Cupcakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_K1d/pseuds/Gh0st_K1d
Summary: Mythical creature AU where Hajime, Nagito, and Yasuke get togetherWarnings: None really. Matsuda curses like...Once? All pretty sfw





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a RP I did with @Gh0st_K1d, so be sure to credit them!

Hajime Hinata, for the most part, had lead a normal life. But somewhere along the line, fate had decided he was much too ordinary. Since then, he had been thrown through multiple situations an average person could only dream of.

For one thing, he had not one, but two boyfriends. Two! Not that he was complaining. They were both absolutely lovely and amazing, and nothing could change his opinion on the matter.

The first was a kitsune named Nagito Komaeda, a spindly and frail snowette who craved affection that Hajime was oh so eager to give. Hajime loved the way his ears would twitch whenever he hugged someone, or how he seemed to purr when someone pet his hair or tails. He was a little odd, but so was Hajime. The second was a vampire who went by the title of Yasuke Matsuda, a dark haired figure who just screamed “edgy emo phase”. He was cold and incredibly antisocial… for maybe five minutes. Yasuke would never admit it, but he was a giant teddy bear in a relationship. Gave great hugs too.

Today had been peaceful. The sun filtered in and out of the fluffy white clouds, and wildlife was abundant in the yard around the house. Days like this helped Hajime rest, especially after Matsuda had been nagging him all morning over something trivial (Today it had been how he stacked the dishes, which had apparently been annoying enough to prompt a five hour rant). But ever since Nagito had become a factor in Hajime’s life, his luck cycle had rubbed off on his boyfriends. Not enough to harm either of them, but enough to cause minor inconveniences. Which is what lead to the events of today.

It was a pleasant day in the little plane where most things mystical confided. Nymphs happily ran along the mossy floor, shifting from one form to the next. Other Kitsune yipped joyfully as they raced each other across the wooded planes. Somewhere in the distance the sorrowful cries of a squonk hung in the air. The calm summer air was interrupted, however, by the annoyed cries of a very, very aggravated Matsuda.

"Agghhh! It’s too fuckin' hot." The boy cried, laying on the grassy floor in the little shade he could find. He most likely noticed the fact that maybe it was because he still had his darker cloak on, but he seemed stubborn in his pouty ways.

Komaeda, on the other hand, was more than happy enough to enjoy the warm day. Then again he was happy and carefree about most things, so this didn’t change much about his moral. He seemed content enough to sit next to the lake with his feet in the water and hakama low on his hips without a top to cover his chest. "Is it? I thought it was quite nice out today..." The boy mused, tails and ears flicking slightly at the breeze.

Hajime smirked and commented on the situation. He stated “It is. Matsuda’s just an edgy emo who can’t stand the thought of sunlight. Woe is him, exposed to such happiness!” in a mocking tone. It wasn’t like it was a bad thing. But it was pretty funny to see him shrink back from any signs of joy, practically irradiating his angsty vibes. "Don’t make me come over there!" Matsuda snapped, "I will stab you!" He threatened halfheartedly.

Komaeda simply giggled and laid on his back, being mindful of his tails as he flopped over on the grass. He reached over to Matsuda, lightly taking his wrist. The vampire sighed in defeat, and rolled over, tucking into the Kitsune's side. He muttered something along the lines of, 'you're lucky you’re cute...' as he looped his arm around the boys waist.

Komaeda extended a hand towards Hajime, eyes gleaming in anticipation hoping for any form of attention. Hajime happily agreed, gently holding the snowettes hand as he snuggled up against the other two, his free hand reaching up to pet the space between Nagito’s ears. Everything stressful seemed to melt away as he hugged his boyfriends, happily enjoying the affection.

Until he felt the scrape of teeth on his neck. Fangs. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to pierce the skin. Matsuda felt Hinatas pulse jump at the action as he playfully nipped at the boys neck. He licked the mark he had left, and when he finally pulled away he smirked at the obvious blush on Hajime's face that greeted him.

Matsuda whined. "What? I’m hungry~" He practically purred, eyes glazing over the flustered form in front of him as he licked his lips lightly.

Hajime was stunned temporarily, but quickly pushed the taller boy away. He took a deep breath in. “Yasuke, we talked about this. I’m not a snack. I don’t care how good a vampire bite is supposed to feel, I don’t want you drawing my blood.”

This was, what, the twelfth time they had this conversation? It was frustrating, but understandable. Hajime had never stated it, but it had become obvious he wasn’t completely human. And the taste buds of a vampire could help identify what he was. But that’s why he didn’t want to explain. It would lead to conversations he wasn’t exactly ready to have yet.

Unfortunately, Matsuda was hungry. And curious. And a lot stronger than Hajime.

"But Hajimeee. It’s an emergency." Matsuda whined, pouting further. "Besides, I know you're not a snack! It’s more like...A blood donation, ya know? It’s really not that bad..." He leaned forward again, eyes drooping a bit as he glanced over at Komaeda, then Hajime. "You want a demonstration or something? Because that can be arranged..." He drawled, aware of how Komaeda's ears perked up slightly before he shifted how he sat, hands fidgeting with one of his fluffy white tails.

Hajime stayed silent before gently nudging Matsuda away, the boy having drifted towards his neck unconsciously. “I don’t care what you two do to each other when it comes to feeding. But I’m not a part of it, period. You can’t convince me.” He turned his head away, slightly frustrated. He was getting tired of this conversation.

Yasuke paused for a moment before pulling back. "Alright. Sorry for pushing." He apologized, looking genuinely ashamed. He knew he wasn’t thinking right because of his hunger, but he also knew that wasn’t an excuse. He couldn’t stop glancing at Hajimes neck however, and he was getting really hungry.

Hajime admittedly did feel bad about denying Matsuda, but it was for the greater good. Neither party would benefit from the feeding, and it would just be a mess overall. But he felt guilty just watching him starve. Even if he couldn’t feed him, he could at least show him why he couldn’t, right?

With a sigh, he pulled the collar of his shirt back just far enough to expose the skin on his neck. “Alright, you can have a go. But I’m warning you, you aren’t going to enjoy this.”

"Ah? Really?" Matsuda asked, caught slightly off guard by the sudden proposal. This was however, quickly diminished of the pangs of hunger throughout his body. "Alright! But don't be afraid to tell me to stop ok?" He pressed, only continuing once he saw Hajime nod. Going to kneeling in front of him, he gently brushed back Hajimes hair, more as a reassurance than for access. Kissing the boys jaw he whispered a soft 'thank you' before moving onto the curve of his neck. Kissing the place softly, he opened his mouth and gently bit his fangs into the boys flesh. Hajime gasped as he felt the pointed teeth dig into his neck, but not out of pain. It felt… strangely good. But the euphoria was cut short as he felt Matsuda pull back suddenly. Ah, he was wondering when that would happen.

Matsuda had known Hinata wasn’t completely human. That was more than fine by him. But he had been curious about what he was since the day they came into contact with one another. He didn’t know what he was expecting his blood to taste like, but it certainly wasn’t THAT.

“Hajime.” He breathed. “You taste like oversalted fish. Care to explain why?”

Komaeda tilted his head slightly, tails and ears flicking curiously. "Hajime? What does he mean?" He asked, eyes still slightly glazed over from earlier. But now that Matsuda mentioned it, there was the distinct smell of fish in the air. 

Hajime paused, took a deep breath, and spoke. “Alright, nobody freak out” was all Matsuda and Komaeda heard before their boyfriend took off towards the water and dove straight into the lake, his body disappearing under the dark water and leaving ripples in his wake.

Komaeda freaked out. Despite the brief reassurance Hajime gave him, the boy had just run straight into the lake with no explanation. But after a moment, he stopped. From the bottom of the water, a light seemed to glow before dying out, and a trail of bubbles rose to the surface.

A figure came above the water, gently pushing their exceptionally long hair out of their eyes. Komaeda ran up, but paused. They looked like Hajime alright, but something was different. Not only was their hair longer, but it was also a deep blue color, almost black. Their eyes were also a deep shade of red, and their skin seemed to have a slight tan to it. The most noticeably change, however, was the legs. Or lack of them. In their place, a large fish tail was attached to their hips, the blue and red scales reflecting the sunlight and sparkling like gemstones. There were also small patches of scales on their hands and arms, equally as beautiful as the others.

The figure spoke in a voice that was remarkably similar to Hajimes, if Hajime had suddenly stopped emulating any sort of emotions. “Greetings” they stated. “My name is Izuru Kamakura.” 

Matsuda had stood up when Hajime ran into the water, but now jumped back slightly. "What the hell?" He asked, head spinning from the sudden appearance of Izuru. Completely confused, he growled and tapped his foot as he waited for an answer. Komaeda, on the other hand, was very interested in the sudden change of persona. His eyes gleamed in childlike curiosity, and his tails flicked in excitement towards the new boy in front of him. He glanced over the shimmering scales, and the fact that Izuru was very pretty kept reappearing in his thoughts.

Izuru rested his arms on the edge of the lake and spoke again. “I understand you may both be confused, so I will offer an explanation. Please, sit down and we can discuss this.” Matsuda stood still, then cautiously sat next to Komaeda, who's tails were now wagging happily. Playfully grabbing the closest one to keep it still, he looked over at Izuru again. "Alright then. Start talking."

“As you may have guessed by now, Hajime is not entirely human. For one, he has a split personality. That personality would be me. I can only take control of our body when exposed to water, since my half is a mercreature.” He ran his fingers through his long hair and continued. “He avoided telling you because he was unsure how the two of you would react to me. But I can assure you that I mean no harm. I have watched you two for a long time, and I must say you’ve peaked my interest. You turned out to be slightly less boring than I expected.”

"That... makes sense, I guess. Thanks for telling us at some point though! If Hajime trusts you, I’m sure you're nice!" Komaeda perked up, confident in his decision to trust the stranger.

Matusuda laid his chin in his palm as the two talked before he spoke up. "Well, I don’t mind you being here. But if you end up being evil, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass straight into the sun." 

"Matsuda!" Komaeda chided, "That’s not very nice!" The Vampire simply glanced at him, "I’m blunt, you should know this by now. Besides, I didn’t say I’d kill him. Just teach him a lesson." Komaeda pouted, puffing his cheeks out slightly. "Still!"

Izuru sighed. “Stop bickering, you two sound like children. If you don’t want me to be here, I can change back to Hajime at any time.”

Matsuda opened his mouth to quip back a remark, but sighed and decided against it. "Do what you want. It is your existence after all, but I’m pretty sure Komaeda likes having you here." The Kitsune flushed at that remark, crossing his arms and covering his chest in embarrassment, now hyper aware of the fact that maybe not wearing a shirt today wasn’t the best idea.

Matsuda ignored this and continued. "And I don’t mind having you around, so. Your decision." He shrugged.

Izuru replied. “Very well. If you want me to stay, then we can talk. Although I have viewed the both of you for quite some time through Hajime, I still know little about the two of you.” And they did exactly that, talking about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and stories until the sun reached the horizon. As it was time to go, Izuru pulled himself out of the water, revealing his entire tail to Komaeda and Matsuda, the two admiring the way it shimmered in the evening light. But as soon as he was out, a bright light engulfed his body. When it faded away, a very tired Hajime was on the ground in place of Izuru. With a yawn, he pulled himself up from the grass and turned to his boyfriends.

"So” he breathed. “How did it go?”

Komaeda smiled, soft white ears flicking up at Hajimes arrival and fluffy tails swishing through the air. "Well, I like Izuru! He's interesting and if you trust him then I do too! He’s also really pretty and nice and his hairs really fun to play with and… ah sorry, I’m rambling again. But it's just so nice, I have three boyfriends now!" He smiled, seemingly never running out of energy to talk.

Matsuda spoke next, seemingly more awake as the sun went down. That was to be expected, as he was nocturnal in nature. "He's pretty cool, I guess. Might've helped to have some warning but... I like him." He shrugged, playfully hitting Hajime’s shoulder lightly. "I still have that salty aftertaste though." He pouted, "You owe me for that."

Hajime laughed. “Hey, I did try to warn you that you wouldn’t like the taste.” He did have some sympathy though, and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends as they walked back to their home. Today was certainly hectic, but not unpleasant. Just the way Hajime liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of hunters from the human kingdom go out in search of prey. They find our resident lucky student, and it all goes downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quietly adds the "trans komaeda" tag*  
> yeah he a trans boy and we love him
> 
> Quick warning: he's gonna be running around topless. It's not really described that much, but the warning still stands just in case   
> Edit from mod Ghost: There is some misgendering in this chapter with possible (??) Transphobia, but nothing big at all. Just a warning in case.

Alfred and his court had decided to go on a hunting trip today. They had fetched their hounds and gathered their rifles, gathering in a large area of woodland. The woods were quaint, much of it territory left unexplored. There had been many hunters in the past catching strange creatures from its depths, some alive and others dead. The prince and his court hoped to catch one of these specimen, or at the very least some deer.  
As they traveled through the thick forest, they followed a small river most likely running towards a lake. Creatures often gathered there, looking for resources. The group rode their horses across a clear stone path, listening for any activity in the brush. They had heard small birds, but chose not to shoot as there was most likely larger prey lurking amuck.  
They simply had to find it first.  
Komaeda, on the other hand, was completely unaware of the hunters. He had wandered away from his boyfriends after much reassuring that yes, he would be careful and yes, he wouldn’t go too far. He wore only a hakama, as the weather was too hot for anything else. Besides, he liked how the gentle breezes felt on his skin and how they ran through his hair and the fur on his ears and tails. Feeling at peace, he began humming a simple tune, pitching in a few foxlike chirps and warbles every so often so it felt special.

As he was trying to argue to his people that 'no, it isn’t too hot' and 'yes, the creatures will be out in this weather, Alfred heard a distinct fox call, and so did his dogs. The hounds picked up their heads, as the prince held up his hand for quiet.  
A small grin grew on the man’s face, as he heard breaking branches and his hound letting out a sharp bark.

Komaeda grew pale as he hear the distant but evergrowing barking of hounds. Hunters. Picking a random direction, he prayed his luck would be enough to save him as he ran through the forest, clumsily tripping over multiple branches and roots before finding a tree tall enough to climb. Without wasting a second, he began to slowly but surely scale the plant. He made it up to the top just in time, as the hounds had begun to surround the base.

As Alfred's hounds searched, one found the tree Komaeda had scaled. Barking at it, the hunters caught sight of the boy as they leveled their rifles with him. The prince made eye contact with the Kitsune, keeping his aim steady. As he pulled to take the shot, the trigger jammed. When he pulled back to check, he realized the court around him had similar results. So, they were now at a stalemate.

Komaeda was hyper aware of the fact that his luck was the only thing keeping him alive at this point in time. If he hadn’t heard the hounds, if he hadn’t found the tree, if the guns hadn’t jammed up, so many possibilities that could have led to his untimely demise. And now he was stuck in some sort of standoff, each side waiting to make their move.

Komaeda smiled, and broke the silence with an overly cheerful “So how’s everything with you down there?”

The creature’s seemingly friendly introduction caught everyone off guard, the hunters not expecting the creature to speak. Dumbfounded for a moment, the princess who had been following the hunt in her carriage finally interjected. "Good god girl, where on earth is your shirt?" She asked, thick accent flowing through the air.

Komaeda turned his head towards the carriage, silently observing the princess before simply stating “Pardon me for asking this, but what girl and what shirt?”

"Well you obviously, and your apparent lack of one!" The girl flushed, gesturing with her hands. The prince glanced between the two, watching the exchange carefully. Komaeda, remaining as calm as possible, continued on. “Ah, I keep forgetting you humans have much stricter gender roles. You see, out here we don’t care what someone’s body looks like, as long as they’re nice. Which you very clearly are not.”

The princess gasped at that last remark, taking offense from the Kitsune. The prince on the other hand, was confused by the creature's previous words.  
"What do you mean by that?" The princess and Alfred spoke at the same time, meaning different things. They looked at each other, before returning their gaze to the creature.

Komaeda simply shook his head and rolled his eyes, thoroughly done with this situation. “You humans are such brutal creatures, hunting those less powerful than you for sport. Do you ever bother to think past your own silly, insignificant lives? How pathetic.”

Alfred finally seemed to be bristled at this, momentarily forgetting his confusion. Aiming his rifle again, he finally managed to fire the gun. His aim however, was not true and only cut into the Kitsunes skin instead of penetrating his flesh. He growled at this, thoroughly through with the creatures antics.

Komaeda hissed ad the bullet cut through his skin, a small trickle of blood flowing down. But instead of growling or crying or reacting like one would expect, he started laughing in an almost maniacal manner.  
Alfred growled. “And what might you find so funny?”  
Komaeda just smiled. Between his laughter, he managed to wheeze out “Don’t you know? Vampires can smell blood.” Before doubling over again, still chuckling to himself.  
At that moment, a cloaked figure ran through the trees, striking down three of the hunters with little to no resistance. Following close behind was another cloaked figure, although this one was considerably slower. Nevertheless, the two managed to knock most of the hunter’s unconscious in a matter of seconds, with the rest opting to surrender and flee.

With the entire group either fleeing or unconscious, Matsuda looked around frantically for Komaeda. His hood obstructed his vision a bit, and he couldn’t risk looking up. Hajime, on the other hand, spotted Komaeda in the tree and grinned. Honestly, he was like a beacon for any and all forms of trouble and mischief.

Matsuda felt a tug on his sleeve, and met the cool hazel gaze of Hajime before the boy in question pointed up. Managing to carefully look up, he located the kitsune before he felt his stomach drop. He had smelled the unmistakable scent of blood back at the shrine, and it was only stronger here. Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead please don’t be-  
"What the hell are you doing up there?" Hajime called cupping his mouth so the boy could hear him better, and cutting off Matsuda's thoughts.

Komaeda chirped happily at the sight of his boyfriends. “Nothing much, just enjoying the view. Ah, two creatures as grand as yourself risking your lives to save someone as worthless as me…” The kitsune trailed off, remembering the many discussions all three of his boyfriends had given to him about his constant self-deprecation.

Matsuda bit his tongue to chide him, and instead let out a sigh of relief. He glanced back up at Komaeda, feeling tired already.  
"Could you just come down here please? I just want to make sure you're ok. Then again, you always land in trouble so I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren't." Matsuda shrugged before placing a hand dramatically on his chest in fake pain when Hajime shoved his shoulder. "So cruel..." He quipped, cracking a smirk when Hajime rolled his eyes at his antics.

Komaeda tried to climb down, but he was met with a sharp pain in his arm. Right, the bullet wound. Scanning the injury, Komaeda realized it was a lot deeper than he first thought. Mostly because it was now bleeding from the sharp movement. Well, that sure wasn’t good.  
“I appear to be bleeding significantly more than I was a minute ago, so I’m not sure if my arm will support my weight” was all he said before he accidentally knocked the injured limb on one of the branches, loudly hissing at the aggravation it caused.

"Wait really? Crap!" Hajime exclaimed before walking up to help him. Grabbing the lower branches he pulled himself up, boots thunking against the wood as he struggled to find a foothold. As he climbed his way up to Komaeda, he reached out and grabbed the boys wrist, pulling him closer.  
"Let’s just get you down, ok?" He said, being careful to avoid the wound on the kitsunes arm.

Komaeda nodded and carefully shuffled down the branches, using Hajime as a sort of balance as his one good arm reached out and grabbed at the branches, keeping them steady as the two slowly but surely made their way to the base.

Once they reached the bottom of the trunk, Komaeda had to immediately sit down. The effects of the blood loss had started to hit him, and they had started to hit him hard. His vision was spinning, his head felt like it was made of lead, and his eyes kept wanting to close and never open again.

Matsuda felt...Weird. He felt woozy and hungry and gross and-  
"Matsuda. You sit down too ok?" Hajime interjected helping him down as well. "Just lay here for a bit, I got this." Matsuda only nodded in reply, closing his eyes as he felt his hood being pulled over his head being left in comfortable darkness once again. Hajime turned his attention back to Komaeda, quickly taking a scrap cloth from his bag. Taking Komaeda's arm he wrapped the makeshift bandage around it. Tying it in place he gently applied pressure to it to slow bleeding down, flinching slightly when Komaeda winced.  
"Sorry." He apologized, quickly pulling a water bottle off of his belt and handing it to Komaeda. "Here." He smiled gently handing it over to him, keeping his other on Komaeda's arm. Komaeda tried to drink from the canteen, but his free hand felt kind of heavy and didn’t exactly want to cooperate, so most of the water just ended up spilling onto the forest floor. Well, at least local flora had now been watered. That was good.

Hajime smiled. "Careful." He chuckled, lightly taking ahold of Komaedas hand and helping him support the weight of his body. The blood having stopped, he drifted his hand down to rest on Komaeda's leg. Komaeda whined and clung on to Hajimes arm, much like a young child would often cling to their mother. Matsuda also helped, gently wrapping the injured arm around his shoulder and holding it steady at the shoulder, aiding in keeping the now incredibly dizzy kitsune upright and moving.  
“C’mon” the vampire mumbled. “Let’s go home and patch you up a little more.”

Hajime clipped the bottle back onto his belt, taking Komaeda's other arm. As they walked back to their shrine, he kept his eyes peeled for more hunters but they seemed smart enough to not come back.  
He felt a nagging at the base of his skull, one he hadn't felt in a while. Izuru had remained rather dormant in the last few weeks, wanting to avoid any contact with the recent surge in hunters. The group’s last encounter was draining enough, even if it was necessary for them to survive. But he couldn’t dwell on that for long. He was just glad his headmate felt better, the both of them reassured by the knowledge that the people they cared about were alive and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The file this was kept on was dubbed "Don't mess with Lucky Charms" and I think the lesson here is don't name your files at 3 in the morning
> 
> Also Mod Ghostie would like to apologize for the shitty name for the prince. They couldnt come up with any other snobby sounding English name so. Thats what you get,


	3. Soft words and Softer touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhh  
> A thing Creator Ghostie made at like  
> 4:40 am  
> I'm tired and its a school night but I desired the fluff
> 
> No plot or anything  
> Just cuddles and kissing
> 
> Good shit  
> Edit: I was very sleepy when I wrote this, so characterization and general quality may be lacking.
> 
> I'm tired and slightly loopy
> 
> Mod CC please dont kill me

Matsuda had no idea how he ended up like this. 

It was too hot out for this, and honestly he just wanted to read. 

But never the less, he was stuck with a very fluffy Kitsune in his lap who insisted on making it unreasonably difficult for him to do much of anything. 

So Matsuda just had to deal with it.

 

Komaeda hummed against the vampires chest, happily wrapping his arms around his waist. His ears flicked occasionaly focusing in on a sound he heard. His white tails stayed still for the most part, lazily sprawled around him. Matusda tried to place his book on his knee, and was honestly just trying to prove a point by now.

A point that was finally abandoned however, and he sighed in defeat placing his novel on the stone floor. Leaning back onto the shrine wall Matsuda brought a hand to thread through Komaeda's thick pale hair. 

The boy's lip quirked at that, nuzzling closer into Matsuda's neck, legs moving a bit from the side of the vampires leg. His pale eyes opened slightly, still partially lidded as he traced along the red fabric of his Yakata before they opened more fully.

"Kiss Kiss?" Komaeda asked, finally meeting Matsuda's cold grey stare. The phrase had been coined a long time ago, something mostly Komaeda said as an affectionate way to ask for a kiss. Matsuda had always enjoyed the playful nature of it, but refused to say it out of pure stubborness.

"Hm? You want a kiss?" Matsuda asked, expression hardly changing. Komaeda nodded at that eyes sparkling, hoping for Matsuda to play along.

Matsuda thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah maybe later." He shrugged, playfullness edging his tone. Komaeda caught on to this, regestering Matsuda simply teasing him.

"Matsuda-kunnnn." He whined, "But I wanna kissss." His childish pout completly contrasting his usual serine nature. Matsuda simply raised an eyebrow at him, steel grey eyes never wavering. 

"Now really Komaeda. Is that how we ask for things?" He chided, tilting his head slightly in faux disappointment. It took all of him to not throw in a crude remark, knowing this little game of theirs had to be played properly with plenty of calculations.

"Fineee. Please can I have a kiss Matsuda?" Komaeda huffed, ears flicking a bit in annoyance just wanting the game to be over with. 

"Alright. Because you asked so nicely." Matsuda gave in, smirking slightly when Komaeda perked up. Pressing closer to the boy he closed the distance between them, feeling Komaeda sigh against his lips. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Komaeda pulled back for breath. Before he could even open his mouth to speak Matsuda kissed him again, deeper this time.

Komaeda was caught of gaurd for a moment, before smiling into the kiss and kissing back. Their mouths moved together in a dance long since memorized, and Komaeda brought up a hand to cup Matsuda's face thumb brushing across his cheek. Their noses bumped together occasionally, and their technique was quickly falling apart. The kiss was becoming sloppier, more desperate.

Komaeda pulled back for a second, breathing heavily. A strand of saliva still connected their lips, one that he quickly wiped away. His glazed over eyes met Matsuda's before he broke out into a dazed smile a breathy giggle coming out. His breathing became steadier, and Matsuda felt both of their heart beats even.

The Kitsune flopped onto Matsuda's chest again, face still flushed. He purred a soft 'thank you' before relaxing aginst him. Matsuda kissed the top of his head smiling to himself, before shifting his shoulders to relax as well. 

Matsuda hadn't expected to end up like this. But he wouldnt have it any other way.


End file.
